A New Tradition
by MomoDesu
Summary: After a discussion with his mother Severus Snape decides to start a new tradition with his intended.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. _

Written for Tiggertam for the HP Spring Fling on LJ.

Huge thanks to my beta, Danyealle Myst.

"I know I've been neglectful lately mother but I've had good reason." Severus Snape lovingly patted the granite headstone that stood at the head of his mother's grave.

"I brought your favorite," he said as he pulled a small parcel out of his robe pocket. "I don't see what you like about these things." He opened the small bag and removed one of the chocolate truffles and laid it in front of the headstone then removed another for himself. "The one who has captured my attentions lately has a taste for them too." Slowly he unwrapped the truffle. The bright red foil paper brought back memories of his childhood when both he and his mother shared happy moments without his father.

The Snapes never had much money. His father wasn't a good man. He was a drinking man and awful father. Most of the money that he brought home from his job at the factory was squandered away on cheap whiskey, with just enough left over to buy a meager amount of food. The only time Severus could recall not going to bed hungry was during his stays at Hogwarts.

There were times though, when his mother would save small amounts of money - mostly spare change - to buy sweets when he was home for the summer. While his father was working, or wherever else he went during the day, he and his mother would go to the local grocer and buy a small box of Lindor truffles. Sitting with her on the old worn out sofa and eating the oh so sweet chocolates was one of the fondest memories of his mother. They would eat the candies and then she would use her magic to rid the house of the evidence. His father would go ballistic if he saw that they had 'needlessly wasted money', even though he did the same every night at the pub with his mates.

He popped the truffle into his mouth then an explosion of chocolate flavor overtook his taste buds. More memories of their talks while eating the sweets flooded his mind; sometimes she would tell him about her own years at Hogwarts or tales of the Prince family, who had effectively cut her off from the family once she married his father. Other times she would read to him, especially in the case of his younger years.

He swallowed the chocolate and began to speak again. "I've met someone, mother. I know you were not pleased with my association with Lily Evans, so you will be disappointed to find that another Muggle-born witch has caught my eye." Severus allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Her name is Hermione Granger and she was the bane of my existence for almost ten years."

His thoughts moved from enjoying sweets with his mother to his Hermione. Seven years of schooling at Hogwarts then three more as she returned to Hogwarts to apprentice under Professor Vector. He thought that after seven years of chaos and war he'd be free of The Golden Trio for good so he could settle into a comfy position as DADA teacher now that Minerva was headmistress. It just so happened that Hermione was conveniently seated next to him at the head table during meals. It was then he discovered that the war had changed her; she wasn't as much of a know-it-all as she had been, so very eager to show off all of the things she had memorized from books, though she was still trying to champion in the field of house elf rights.

Evening meals slowly turned into nightcaps after dinner where they slowly formed a tentative friendship. He discovered little things about her, like how wine made her incredibly tipsy and why the house elves at Hogwarts were still very wary about her. He let a few little pieces of his personal life slip as well, like his friendship with Lily Evans and why he tortured himself for so many years over her death, why he seemed to hate Harry so much. Those nights were some of the most amazing of his life.

When she announced that she would be taking a job at the Ministry he genuinely congratulated her, even used one his grandmother Snape's old cake recipes to make a special dessert for her to enjoy during the last nightcap of her Hogwarts career. Being a Potions Master really paid off in the kitchen. For an extra smile he even made the cake in a cauldron. He was sad to see her go but knew she would be useful at the Ministry. She had the determination to make changes.

It took her moving from Hogwarts and into the position at the Ministry for him to realize exactly how much he enjoyed seeing her every day. After about a month of moping Minerva pointed out that maybe he actually missed her more than he realized, more than he was willing to admit. With her encouragement, or nagging if he really thought about it, he sent her an owl to see how she was faring. Six months and two very tired owls later they spent the summer holidays in Greece together, and decided that they would see each other exclusively. Life had come along swimmingly for Severus Snape ever since.

Two years later and he had news to tell his mother.

"Mum, I'm going to ask her to marry me, tonight."

Severus winced. His mother had never been good at taking sudden news, and he had a sinking feeling that she would be screaming at him right now. He could hear it: _"Severus Snape! another Muggle-born! Didn't you learn anything the first time around? You'll only end up hurt in the end, luv."_

Almost out of pure instinct he began his argument. "But mum, you'd love her. She's brilliant. Not as brilliant as you were of course, but she scored very high on her N.E.W.T.s, and who cares if she can't cook very well and has an annoying half kneazle that I want murder part of the time. Merlin only knows what our children are going to look like between my oily skin and crooked nose and her bushy hair." He stood then started pacing. "Sometimes I want to kill her because she works so much, but she also says the same about me. we've had our differences, and not many people agree with the age gap, but I love her and that's that!" In a move he used to pull on her when he was a child, Severus stomped his foot.

After he finished his rant he felt rather silly; he was arguing with a headstone, after all. "I'm sorry, Mum. I wish you could be here to meet her. I'm sure you would be able to put aside her heritage once you met her. You'd be one to talk you know, shagging a Muggle an' then marrying him. You always chided me for being a pot calling the kettle black when you should have looked into the bloody mirror."

He stopped his pacing then sat down once more, placing a few more of the chocolates in front of the head stone. "I shouldn't have said that, mum. Even if you did marry that bastard, even if you weren't the greatest mum in the world, you did the best you could." He patted the headstone again, almost lovingly. "Now that I'm getting benefits from my Order of Merlin First Class I can put in the angel you always wanted and get rid of this nasty thing." He pulled a cloth out of one of his pockets and absentmindedly began to wipe off the few smudges of dirt that had appeared on the headstone since his last visit. Once he was satisfied he shoved the dirty cloth back into his pocket and stood.

"Hermione must be expecting me. As much as it will probably pain you, I'm going to give her Grandmother Prince's engagement ring. And we are living in the house in Spinner's End. She turned that run down mess that we called home into a real home fit for building a family in. A real family, not that joke that you and Da' called family."

He turned away. "I need to leave now, before I start saying things I don't mean. I love you, mum."

Instead of Apparating back to Hermione and Spinner's End, Severus decided to walk home. The cemetery where his mother was buried wasn't far from the home he and his hopefully soon to be wife shared. He had six blocks, and he planned on using those six blocks to think. After his visit with his mother he had quite a few things to think about.

Thinking about whether or not she'd say yes was a useless waste of energy. Of course she was going to say yes. Once she'd told him she would have married him within the first six months if the time hadn't been wasted melting the icicle shoved up his bum. He had been very angry at her at first, though after a little crafty persuasion on her part she was back in his good graces within twenty four hours. Her form of crafty persuasion still drew a smile to his face.

Children weren't something he had ever brought up with Hermione. It wasn't a subject that either of them were truly interested in. Between work and generally enjoying each other's company it just didn't seem to be the right thing to do at the time. She probably thought that he hated children.

The general idea made him think of his own childhood. Both his mother and father had been very neglectful. While he and his mother did have their good times, such as the days where they shared choccies and stories, his relationship with his father was atrocious. Not once could he remember ever experiencing any sort of love from his father. From birth he'd been hated because he had been born with magic. Some of his first memories were of his father calling him a freak, just like he had done his mother. Just like at the cemetery where his mother's voice, his father's angry voice clearly rang in his head; _"You're just like 'er! Wand wavin' freaks the lot of you! Cryin' all the time like a little baby. You'll nev'r amount to an'thing boy! Useless!"_

The cruel words, the beatings, everything. He hated his father for everything he did to him and his mother. Even as a grown man he hated him. Then and there, walking the dank and dirty streets of Spinner's End, he vowed that his children would never have to suffer the same fate. His children would never feel the humiliation of being called a mistake or a freak, even if they were born a squib. They would never have to feel the pain of a fist crushing their tiny bones because they accidentally broke a glass in the kitchen. Their wands would never get snapped if they were caught performing magic in the house. They would never have to worry about if they were going to be able to eat that night.

He took that back.

They would only have to worry about if the food prepared was edible. It was no secret Hermione was bollocks in the kitchen.

As he moved closer to the house, he passed the small market he and his mother used to frequent when he was a boy. On a sheer whim he turned around and walked in. Mr. Walden, the same old man who worked there when he was a child, sat behind the sales counter.

"Young Severus! How are you?"

Severus managed to smile at the man, though he feared it didn't quite reach his eyes. Mr. Walden had always been good to him so there was no reason for any malice. He had fed him on occasion when it was clear he hadn't't eaten. "I am well, sir. Yourself?"

Mr. Walden smiled a toothless smile. "Had another grandbaby since I last saw 'ya."

Severus nodded. "Congratulations, sir. This makes five?"

Mr. Walden nodded. "Five, all girls. I'm nev'r goin' to get a boy!"

"One day, sir, I'm sure you will have a grandson to enjoy."

The old shop keeper smiled at him again, the man always seemed to have a smile on his face, and Severus went about his business. Another bag of the truffles and a bundle of posies from Mrs. Walden's garden went into his basket. As a last thought he grabbed a bottle of cheap champagne. Tonight would be a turning point, a reason to celebrate.

"Your wife is magic in a garden, sir. She always has the best flowers." Even as a boy Severus could remember coming in and looking at the rows of fresh flowers, all from Mrs. Walden's garden. Even in winter the flowers were beautiful, something bright in the gritty world of the worn down neighborhood.

Mr. Walden started to ring up the items on a cash register that was even older than he was. "I've alw'ys joked 'bout 'er bein' a witch with tha' green thumb," he cackled. "My Marianne."

Severus handed over the muggle bills to Mr. Walden when he gave him the total, then grabbed his purchases. "Send my best to Mrs. Walden," he said, before he walked out into the chilly air.

The few blocks to his home seemed to fly by. He was beginning to get excited. If this night turned out well Hermione would be a Snape by spring. They could start their little family in the newly renovated home and life would be moderately perfect.

As soon as he opened the front door the smells of something Italian assaulted his nose. Apparently Hermione was trying to cook again. From the smell of things whatever she was making wasn't coming out very well.

He walked through the sitting room and into the small kitchen where Hermione stood in front of the stove stirring a pot of something, grimacing.

"I'm home, love," he said, breaking her away from the pot.

The woman that taught him that it was possible to love again stopped her stirring and pulled the wooden spoon from the pot, setting it on a dish on the countertop. "And you say if I can brew I can cook," she grumbled. "How was your visit with your mum?" She crossed the kitchen to the table where he was standing and kissed him.

"It made me begin to think," he said, unpacking the sack. "I need to speak to Mr. Smythe about replacing Mum's headstone with the angel she once told me she wanted."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm sure she would love that."

Severus nodded. "Will you get the champagne glasses out?"

As Hermione began to dig through the cabinet for the glasses, Severus left the kitchen then went up the stairs to their library office. Once there he began to dig through what Hermione thought was his junk drawer in the desk. Hidden in the back was the small black velvet sack he was searching for. He tucked it away in his pocket then made his way back into the kitchen. Hermione was waiting for him, holding two glasses of the champagne.

"Shall we take this into the sitting room?" he asked, taking one of the glasses from her and then grabbing her hand.

The two walked into the sitting room and sat on the new plush sofa that he insisted they buy to replace the ratty one he had in here as a bachelor.

"So what did you want to talk about, Severus? It's not every day you bring home champagne, chocolates, and posies. You told me when we started this relationship that you aren't a flowers and candy man." She sipped the champagne. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

That made him want to laugh. It was true that he wasn't a flowers and candy sort of man. He warned her in the very beginning that he wouldn't be lavishing attentions on her in the material form or spouting any sonnets, that his affection would be shown in other manners. Just because he didn't show it in the same manner that many men in the wizarding world showed their affection didn't mean he loved her any less.

He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into his side. "I think tonight is a bit of a special occasion, deserving of something a bit different from the norm." As a last thought he added, "If only I would have thought of dinner… That's not the point now." He set his champagne on the table next to the sofa and used a silent command to summon the chocolates to him. With his free hand he opened one of the foil wrappers. "A special occasion that deserves something special, a bit of a treat." He fed her the small truffle.

He smiled as she savored the chocolate he fed her. His smile grew as she took one of his fingers into her mouth and licked the bit of melted chocolate from the tip. "What sort of special occasion are we marking, Sev?" she asked once she released his finger and swallowed the truffle.

"Oh," he said, almost flippantly. "The day that you agree to be Mrs. Snape."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

He knew that tactic very well, as it was something that she picked up from him. Like that would make him spit it out any faster.

"That's right, love." He nodded then dug the velvet bag out of his pocket. "Now if you would put this on," he said, dumping the ring into her palm, "we can put this behind us and live happily ever after. Maybe even have a few little Hermiones."

"Happily ever after, eh? Little Hermiones?"

"Yes, happily ever after as Mr. and Mrs. Snape with a band of little Hermiones and Severus the seconds. Not quite a Weasley worthy brood, but a few children. Someone to carry on the Snape name."

"With that arrogant tone you are starting to sound more like Lucius Malfoy, you know that right?"

Severus shrugged. "I have my moments. He was only a close friend of mine for many years." More like a brother, actually.

Hermione shook her head and put the ring on her finger and admired it. "Sapphire? I thought you would want to mark your little Gryffindor as a Slytherin with an emerald or at least a snake."

He snorted. "This belonged to my Grandmother Prince. She preferred the colour blue."

"So what happens now?"

He mock thought for a moment, even going to the extent of scratching his chin. "Hmm…I say we toast to our bright future and then I steal you away to the bedroom for a night of debauchery. Maybe even start on one of those little Hermiones I mentioned."

"Severus the seconds, but I think I can handle that. The world doesn't need any more Hermiones."

They both raised their glasses. "To our future together."

"To our future." They clinked glasses and took a sip. "Now about that night of debauchery, Mr. Snape?"

There was a fire in her eyes that Severus clearly recognized. Whenever she had that look, it normally meant for a very happy night for him. "I think something can be arranged," he said. He took her glass from her and set it with his on the table beside the sofa. He then stood and pulled her from the sofa, then swung her up into his arms. "How about we take this party somewhere more comfortable Miss Granger?"

"I'd be delighted Mr. Snape." 


End file.
